


What If

by skyeedom



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War II (Marvel), Fanart, M/M, Temporary or Major Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeedom/pseuds/skyeedom





	What If

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659196) by [panna_acida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida)
  * [A Broken Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660858) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [The abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731982) by [amaryllis (Lilly0)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis)
  * [Secrets All In View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927392) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi)
  * [Topographies of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975590) by [only_more_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love)
  * [PRIME - Not Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980951) by [RawWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting)




End file.
